The Same
by Noir kitty
Summary: In the end, I fulfilled my promise.In the end I broke my promise.I killed. But it was all The Same.  I Fail at summary's, so I just copped a part form the story. Please read! I'm trying to make it veeeerry bloody :3


'Stop grinning' It felt funny to say something to ordinary, I said that almost every day and here was probably the last day of are fucked up lives.

'Pfft' Ken laughed 'Cant help myself, its funny that its going to end in such a funny way'

'Humph' Was all I could think of 'You're the one whose going to die before me' I say pointing to his side. He took the hit to save me. What a idiot.

'Ha…If we do die then don't you think it will be funnier to kill some of them instead of hiding?' Ken said while loading his black gun"_kuro" _I always thought it was a funny name for a gun.

'Yea…How long do you think it will before they get here?' To answer my question the door which Ken had locked slammed open.

'Shit'

'No point hanging around now' Ken said, He pulled at my ear 'Whatever you do try not to die' And with that he got up, from the door way there was the insane laugh that had fallowed us were ever we go.

'You too' I got up and stood beside him. He smiled, I hate it when he smiles like that, it looks so sad.

'Keep thinking that Haya' He said, pushing something in to my hand 'If things get to tough do what you have to do' I look at what he had given me, _oh god._

'No, we can win, even if we cant I wont kill you'

'We cant let _**It **_kill any one else' He said turning to _**It**_ 'Promise to do it if you have to' And with that he went head to head with what had cased all the blood and tears in his miserable life.

_In the end, I fulfilled my promise._

_In the end I broke my promise._

_I killed. But it was all The Same._

I was late.

I was never late.

A explosion shuck the ground.

'Oh god' I sobbed, tears streaming down my face 'Please let them be safe'

I turned the corner, what met my eyes was a ruined building.

'Ken!' I screamed 'Haya!'

I ran in to the rubble hoping that they were safe.

'Please, oh god please let be safe' I was about to shout there names again when I tripped on a hand. I didn't care if I knew who this person was, but It could be Ken, or Haya, I finally managed to clear the dirt form the persons face.

I gasped back a sob and fell backwards. It was _**It**_, It was _**It**_, get away, far away.

'Hello there little _Boy~'_ Oh god, oh my god, it's alive.

'_Neko!' _ Somebody called my name, I know that voice _'Move!'_

I slid to the side, praying that the voice was who I thought it was.

A bullet ripped though _**It**_.

_**It **_collapsed on to the ground, turning into shadow like butterflies.

I snapped around, seeing the most important person in the world.

"Ken' I whispered scared he would disappear. There he was leaning on a gagged piece of left over wall.

He was covered in blood, holding Kuro in his hand.

'Ken!' I yelled, running towards him ' Your aliv..' Before I finished blood pored from Ken's mouth. I managed to reach him before he collapsed on the ground.

There was nothing I could do, Ken was shaking and coughing up blood and the wound on his side just kept on seeping out blood. What if…what if Ken di…._Don't think that_, I said to myself, I pressed my hands onto his side trying to stop the bleeding, another fit of coughing shuck his chest and more blood tricked down the corner of his mouth. I looked around hoping someone was there. There, three people were standing on the outskirt of the rubble. Green hair, a kid, yellow eyes. Before I realized who toughs yellow eyes belonged to I sobbed.

'_Help me! Please!_'

…

Just though u should know, The story wont really make and sense if u don't read this.

Ken: The Same.

Haya: quick or light.

Neko: Cat.

And _**It**_….I don't really know what to call it…without giving away the story(I'm not even sure what the story is) but its this really scary monster thingy…Maybe I'll call it Cho which is butterfly in Japanese.

Please tell me anything u would like to see and Ill try to put it in or fix it :3


End file.
